Diskussion:Star Trek Into Darkness
Termin Auf http://memory-alpha.org/de/wiki/Star_Trek steht, der Film kommt im Sommer 2011 raus, hier dagegen Sommer 2012 - Was stimmt denn nun? Gibt es da eine zuverlässige Quelle? Therminator007 11:33, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :in meinem rss reader stand gerade zufällig das der Film am erscheinen soll. halte die quelle für vertrauenswürdig ;)-- 11:39, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::Gut, dann ändere ich das in dem anderen Artikel, Danke! :::Wo wird jetzt erwähnt das der Film im Dez 2012 startet ich hab noch keine Quellen dazu gefunden?--Klossi 16:00, 8. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ::::Die Indizien mehren sich derzeit fast täglich, dass sich der Film verspäten wird. Meines Wissens gibt es noch keine offizielle Bestätigung, ob der Film im Mai, Juni, Dezember oder sonstwann kommt. Was nicht heißen muss, dass es nicht vielleicht doch schon irgendwo eine Bestätigung für einen offiziellen Termin gibt. --Egeria 16:11, 8. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ::Habs erstmal wieder rückgängig gemacht. --Klossi 16:24, 8. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ::::Falls es jemand im Artikel einfügen will: http://www.space-view.de/news/2011/07/2011074010/paramount_verschiebt_star_trek_2.html --Egeria 13:28, 29. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Titel Bei allem Gerede und der Bestätigung durch trekmovie, wirklich offiziell wurde der Titel noch immer nicht bestätigt. Paramount hat dazu nichts gesagt. :Im verlinkten Artikel steht direkt im ersten Absatz: We can now confirm the title that has been chosen by JJ Abrams and Paramount for the 2013 movie.. Eine Offizielle Bestätigung seitens des Regisseurs und seitens Paramount soll demnach vorliegen. --D47h0r Talk 16:04, 24. Okt. 2012 (UTC) ::Die IP scheint soweit Recht zu haben, als das es tatsächlich bis jetzt noch keine Bestätigung über offizielle Paramount-Kanäle gab. Alles, was wir haben, sind eine ganze Menge üblicherweise vertrauenswürdiger Seiten, die behaupten, dass Paramount ihnen gegenüber den Titel bestätigt hätte.--Bravomike (Diskussion) 17:29, 24. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Genau bei startrek.com heißt der Film zum Beispiel immer noch einfach nur "Star Trek (2013) http://www.startrek.com/page/star-trek-2013 und auch bei paramount.com unter "Press Releases" steht noch nichts zum Titel http://www.paramount.com/news/press-releases :Habe es mal etwas passender umformuliert. Der Titel kann ja ruhig erstmal drin bleiben. Zwar liegt keine Bestätigung vor, aber auch kein Dementi, dass der Titel nicht korrekt wäre. --D47h0r Talk 09:40, 25. Okt. 2012 (UTC) ::Zur Verlässlichkeit der Information siehe auch en:Talk:Star Trek Into Darkness#Into Darkness--Bravomike (Diskussion) 17:27, 25. Okt. 2012 (UTC) :::Die oben zitierte offizielle Star-Trek-Seite hat es zumindest am 11. Oktober in der News zur Romanfassung bestätigt: Star Trek Into Darkness will open nationwide in May 2013. Der Titel der Romanfassung (ISBN: 9781476716480 / Veröffentlichung: 21.05.2013) ist auf jeden Fall offiziell: Star Trek Into Darkness. Die Produktionsfirma Skydance Productions, die zusammen mit Paramount den Film produziert, hat am 10. September auf ihrer offiziellen Facebook-Seite mit folgendem Eintrag auf den neuen Titel aufmerksam gemacht: We have a new title: Star Trek Into Darkness! We think you guys are going to love it. Dasselbe nochmal auf der offiziellen Webseite mit Verweis auf eine Newsmeldung der Seite deadline.com. Und hier was Offizielles von Paramount, kurioserweise auf einer Newsseite vom 19. September, die sich nicht mehr „finden lässt“, aber dank Google zumindest als Übersetzung aufrufbar ist, da steht nämlich: set for release on June 21, 2013; “'Star Trek Into Darkness',” starring Zoe Saldana, Zachary Quinto and Chris Pine! --Fizzbin-Junkie (aka Pflaume) 18:01, 25. Okt. 2012 (UTC) ::Die zurückgezogene (?) Pressemitteilung passt dazu, dass Paramount im Moment noch auffällig schweigsam zum ganzen Projekt ist. Ganz offensichtlich wollen sie sich nicht durch irgendwelche Dritte, auch nicht offizielle Partner, einen Zeitplan vorgeben lassen.--Bravomike (Diskussion) 21:11, 25. Okt. 2012 (UTC) ::27. Oktober: http://www.startrek.com/article/idw-heading-into-darkness-this-january--Bravomike (Diskussion) 22:24, 27. Okt. 2012 (UTC) erstes Poster Es gibt ein erstes Poster: klick. Wie bauen wir das hier ein? -- 11:56, 3. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Habs jetzt einfach erstmal in die sidebar eingefügt. -- 16:14, 3. Dez. 2012 (UTC) neures Poster/plakat Ich bin ein für neueres Plakat. Denn ich hätte gern den Schriftzug "Star Trek" wieder auf dem Plakt und solche gibt es. Es gibt auch welche mit anderen Motiven oder soll es das gleiche Motiv sein? Bzw. brauchen wir nur ein Plakat oder können wir auch mehrere zu einem Film haben? (Natürlich nur eins in der sidebar) -- 08:59, 10. Mai 2013 (UTC) :Spricht nichts dagegen. Für das Hauptbild in der Sidebar sollte es möglichst das offizielle deutsche Filmplakat sein. Alle anderen offiziellen Poster kann man als Gallerie in die Hintergrundinformationen packen (Beispiel: MA/en) --Fizzbin-Junkie (aka Pflaume) 12:44, 10. Mai 2013 (UTC) Welches ist das offizielle deutsche Filmplakat? Ich meine da gibts es mehrere, oder? -- 12:46, 10. Mai 2013 (UTC) :Ich nehme es an, so interessiert bin ich am Abramsverse nun auch wieder nicht. Wenn es mehrere gibt, such' dir halt eins aus. ;) --Fizzbin-Junkie (aka Pflaume) 12:50, 10. Mai 2013 (UTC) Ok, hab mir eins ausgesucht. Btw: Ich bevorzuge die alte Zeitlinie auch, aber ich schau mir auch Abrmas Version an. -- 14:27, 10. Mai 2013 (UTC) Spoilerschutz Nachdem heute der erste echte inhaltliche Spoiler eingetragen wurde, der über bloße Darstellernennung hinausgeht, habe ich den Artikel entsprechend der Memory Alpha:Spoilerrichtlinien per Vorlage:Bitte keine Spoiler einfügen unter Spoilerschutz gesetzt und den Artikel für anonyme Bearbeitungen gesperrt.--Bravomike 14:53, 1. Mai 2012 (UTC) * Was heute dann wohl beides obsolet ist, oder? --Zulu66 (Diskussion) 08:42, 10. Mai 2013 (UTC) ::Ich denke auch. Ich war mir jedoch unsicher, denn einige werden ihn bestimmt noch nicht gesehen haben. Oder wie machen wir das? Ich glaub beim letzten Film war der spoilerschutz dann auch sofort schon weg. -- 08:50, 10. Mai 2013 (UTC) :::Damals wurde nur eine zeitlang der einfache Seitenschutz aufrechterhalten, um den Eifer bestimmter anonymer User zu bremsen. Dabei ging es jedoch nicht um Spoiler. Angemeldete User durften jedoch nach dem offiziellen Start des Films zu jeder Zeit am Artikel mitarbeiten. Ein Spoilerschutz ist nach dem offiziellen Start nun obsolet. Die neuen Artikel dürfen angelegt werden. Wir müssen hier nur aufpassen, dass die neuen Inhalte entsprechend deklariert werden (Vorlage: ) und in die richtigen Artikel einfließen (Neue Zeitlinie). Was Bilder angeht: derzeit können nur Bilder aus den Trailern und den Clips verwendet werden, diese müssen entsprechend mit der -Vorlage deklariert werden. --Fizzbin-Junkie (aka Pflaume) 12:30, 10. Mai 2013 (UTC) ::Bräuchten wir vielleicht trotzdem eine Art Spoiler-Warnungs-Vorlage, die man für ein paar Wochen in die Artikel stehen lässt? -- 14:45, 10. Mai 2013 (UTC) :::Grundsätzlich wird man in der MA eh gespoilert. Vor dem letzten Film wurde das eigentlich Memory Alpha Diskussion:Spoilerrichtlinien auch noch mal für Kinofilme diskutiert. Die Spoilersperre sollte eigentlich bis 3 Monate nach dem Kinostart gehen. Das wurde allerdings nicht umgesetzt (die MA-Seite ist immer noch veraltet und bezieht sich quasi nur auf Episoden, auch die Vorlage:Bitte keine Spoiler einfügen geht vom Kinostart aus), da es unmöglich schien, die Spoiler nach dem Kinostart noch zurückzuhalten. Ein Spoilerhinweisschild wurde danach auch nicht mehr verwendet. --Fizzbin-Junkie (aka Pflaume) 15:19, 10. Mai 2013 (UTC) / Nachtrag: hatte nicht gesehen, dass du die Vorlage schon geändert hast, vorher war da auch nur von Episoden die Rede. --Fizzbin-Junkie (aka Pflaume) 15:23, 10. Mai 2013 (UTC) ::Ich sollte mal mehr in Diskussionen suchen.^^-- 16:12, 10. Mai 2013 (UTC) Er ist da Der Film ist gestern (9.5.2013) herausgekommen, könnte das jemand ändern bzw. den Spoiler wegmachen? --80.150.214.210 14:14, 10. Mai 2013 (UTC) :Der Artikel ist nun für alle wieder bearbeitbar. -- 18:14, 10. Mai 2013 (UTC) Orte im Film Müssten wir nicht auch Orte wie "London" und "Sternenflottenhauptquartier" durch London (Neue Zeitlinie) und Sternenflottenhauptquartier (Neue Zeitlinie) ersetzen?--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 22:54, 12. Mai 2013 (UTC) :Das ist wohl im Einzelfall abzuschätzen. Artikel mit Klammerzusatz sind ja als "Aussonderungen" aus dem eigentlichen Hauptartikel gedacht, wenn also der Artikelinhalt den Rahmen des eigentlichen Artikels sprengt (bestes Beispiel ist wohl James Tiberius Kirk und James Tiberius Kirk (Neue Zeitlinie)) und eine signifikante Veränderung in der neuen Zeitlinie stattfindet, wie bspw. die Zerstörung des Planeten Vulkan (Neue Zeitlinie). Müsste man überlegen, ob der Terroranschlag in London und der Raumschiffabsturz über San Francisco dazugehören oder nicht (auch bzgl. eines Artikels Erde (Neue Zeitlinie)). Ich würd' mich da auch an der MA/en orientieren wollen. Momentan würde ich sagen, dass man diese Inhalte - eingebettet in die Vorlage Neue Zeitlinie - wohl auch im jeweiligen Hauptartikel stehen lassen könnte. --Fizzbin-Junkie (aka Pflaume) 04:38, 13. Mai 2013 (UTC) ::ich bin dagegen. ^^- 09:34, 13. Mai 2013 (UTC) :::Ganz ehrlich, ich kann Fizzbin-Junkies Argumentation nachvollziehen. Allerdings gefällt es mir dann doch ganz und gar nicht, dass wir es bei einigen Artikeln separat führen, bei anderen aber in einem Artikel. Wir haben genug Artikel, die im Wesentlichen aus Einzeilern bestehen, warum also nicht grundsätzlich separate Artikel über die Neue Zeitlinie? Dieses Gehampel, dass es mal in einem, mal in zwei Artikeln geführt wird ist mir eh ein Dorn im Auge. --D47h0r Talk 09:51, 13. Mai 2013 (UTC) ::mein problem ist, das der London-Artikel einfach unvollständig wäre weil man entschieden hat, das dieser eine Satz unbedingt in einem anderen Artikel stehen muss-- 10:09, 13. Mai 2013 (UTC) ::::Ich halte im Gegenzug nichts davon, wenn man "Konsequenz" ("es muss immer separate Artikel geben") für wichtiger ansieht als Lesbarkeit. In einen getrennten Artikel über San Francisco beispielsweise könnte man nur sehr wenig neue Information einfügen, müsste aber gleichzeitig alle Information aus dem bestehenden Artikel duplizieren, die vor 2233 datiert sind. Dieses Problem sehe ich auch auf MA/en, z.B. beim Artikel (Achtung, SPOILER im Artikel!) en:John Harrison. Wenn also die gemeinsame Information die neue, zusätzliche Information deutlich übersteigt (bei San Francisco wäre das sicher der Fall), bin ich gegen eine zwangsläufige Trennung. -- Cid Highwind (Diskussion) 10:17, 13. Mai 2013 (UTC) :::::Ich bin ebenfalls gegen separate Artikel, wenn die Informationen der Neuen Zeitlinie dermaßen minimal sind. --Egeria (Diskussion) 10:59, 13. Mai 2013 (UTC) ::::::Ich habe die wenigen Informationen zur Fünf-Jahres-Mission mit der Vorlage in den alten Artikel eingefügt. Ich könnte mir gut vorstellen, dass man nach dem nächsten Film einen eigenen Artikel dazu benötigen wird. Vielleicht ist eine Entscheidug von Fall zu Fall sinnvoll und eben die Menge der vorhandenen Informationen. Chris06 (Diskussion) 13:33, 13. Mai 2013 (UTC) die Fünf-Jahres-Mission ist allerdings kein Beispiel dafür. Es sei denn wir hätten einen Artikel Fünf-Jahres-Mission unter James T. Kirk -- 13:46, 13. Mai 2013 (UTC)